


Zero Gravity

by helgatrush



Series: Академия Звёздного Флота [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M, Sex in Space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Марко застрял в пустой консервной банке, которая болталась в открытом космосе в самом безлюдном секторе обозримой галактики, вместе с Робертом.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Series: Академия Звёздного Флота [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Zero Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

Дрочить в невесомости было неудобно, и занятие это требовало определённой ловкости, но делать на крутящейся вокруг астероида станции было особенно нечего, и Марко развлекался, как мог.  
Отключив гравитацию и вырубив свет, он заплыл в узкий, как гроб, туалет и, зацепившись ногами за угол шкафа, прилепил к железной стене банку со смазкой, к дну которой он приклеил магнит пару месяцев назад. Поймав в ладони прозрачный шарик смазки, он размазал её по ладоням и закрыл глаза, кладя руку на член.  
Память и фантазия – всё, что у него сейчас оставалось.  
Перспективный навигатор, умеющий принимать правильные решения, – Марко был лучшим на курсе в Академии. Его даже называли вторым Джеймсом Кирком, и, действительно, у него было всё – и даже свой спокойный, как вулканец, офицер по науке. А потом трёхлетняя миссия, общая каюта и ощущение восторга от распахнутой за визорами корабля бесконечности закончились. Протерпев на Земле неделю и не дождавшись совместного приглашения, Роберт принял предложение «Альянса», собрал вещи и запрыгнул в скоростной челнок до Плутона.  
А Марко остался.  
Уйдя с головой в работу, он быстро добрался до звания первого помощника и то и дело устраивал свою тощую задницу в капитанском кресле, но такой радости, как раньше, ему это не приносило. Когда корабль ушёл на полугодовой ремонт, Марко сам вызвался присматривать за станцией на границе с ромуланским сектором. Работа несложная – следить за автоматикой, раз в сутки жать на кнопочку для отправки отчёта и предупреждать корабли в радиусе пары парсеков о возможных гравитационных волнах. Марко надеялся, что этот режим дня и отсутствие каких-либо событий станут отличной возможностью перестать думать, пережёвывать свои эмоции, переигрывать какие-то реплики, но его надежды не оправдались. Оставалось только читать земную классику, играть с компьютером в шахматы и дрочить.  
– Капитан Ковач вызывает станцию, – услышал Марко сквозь собственное сердцебиение и, даже не замедлившись, отмахнулся от компьютера. Звук пропал, и Марко, сбитый с мысли, механически двинул рукой ещё пару раз, а потом, выругавшись, застегнул комбинезон до горла и, уцепившись рукой за шкаф, включил гравитацию.  
– Даже, блядь, кончить не дают, – проворчал он и глянул на себя в зеркало над раковиной: пунцовые пятна на щеках, расширенные зрачки и злая, жёсткая усмешка. Сполоснув руки и поплескав холодной водой в лицо, он пошёл к мостику. Возбуждение, вызванное фантазией, проходило постепенно, хотя стояк, так и не получивший физической разрядки, немного мешал ходить.  
Марко сел в кресло напротив компьютера, повернулся так, чтобы за мешковатым комбинезоном не было видно его эрекции, и включил видеосвязь.  
– Станция Браво Виктор Браво, слушаю вас, капитан Ковач.  
Он старался смотреть ровно и прямо, хотя прекрасно знал, каким кораблём управлял Нико Ковач. И кто был в составе научного отдела на этом корабле.  
Капитан осмотрел его от взлохмаченной чёлки и красных пятен на щеках до острых коленок, но даже бровью не повёл. Глянув куда-то за пределы кадра, он устало проинформировал Марко:  
– По приказу Звёздного Флота, «Альянс» должен доставить на станцию контейнер с документами для дипломатической миссии ромуланцев, подготовьте транспортатор.  
Марко только поморщился – все эти дипломатические пляски вокруг ромуланского сектора его немного достали. Капитан Фабр тоже предупреждал, что ромуланцы, хоть и был довольно далёкими родственниками клингонов, но пакостей от них можно было ждать даже больше. От клингонов хотя бы было ясно, чего ожидать: драки, смерти, грязных ругательств, на худой конец. А вот ромуланцы научились такой паршивой вещи, как дипломатия, но более приятными от этого не стали.  
– Три минуты, капитан, – буркнул Марко и выключил видеосвязь до того, как Ковач успел добавить что-то ещё.  
На самом деле, эти минуты были ему не нужны – транспортаторная на крошечной станции была тут же, на мостике, отделённом от единственной каюты тонкой титановой стеной. Марко встал с кресла, прокликал все нужные кнопки и, дёрнув тумблер, приготовился ждать гостей.

Ковач был пунктуальным – ровно через три минуты после окончания сеанса связи, транспортатор загудел, и на площадке золотыми искрами обрисовался силуэт.  
– Твою мать, – тихо сказал Марко, закрывая ладонью глаза. – Семьдесят пять тысяч человек на борту, а отправили тебя?  
– Дело, знаешь ли, серьёзное, – Роберт легко спрыгнул с площадки, смахнул с рукава униформы невесомые искры, и огляделся. На Марко он нарочно не смотрел. Вместо этого Роберт оглядел обшарпанные стены станции, примагниченную к подлокотнику кресла кружку, из которой во время отключения гравитации выплеснулись остатки кофе, и пятно этого самого кофе на полу. Марко был даже рад, что сам он не удостоился никакого внимания. Роберт был последним человеком, под чьим взглядом ему бы сейчас хотелось оказаться со стояком на половину двенадцатого.  
– Давай сюда свой дипломат, – хмуро сказал Марко, засовывая руки в карманы, и Роберт улыбнулся, нервно дёрнув уголком рта:  
– Не имею права, – сказал он, убирая руки за спину. – Я могу передать документы только представителю ромуланцев, лично в руки.  
Марко прикрыл глаза, будто неяркое освещение станции резало его радужку лазером. Пол под ногами словно пошатнулся, и он постарался взять себя в руки:  
– Сколько? – спросил он, облизнув губы, и Роберт понял его без дополнительных объяснений:  
– Два-три дня.  
Он помолчал, давая Марко осмыслить эту информацию, а потом добавил, потеряв на миг всю свою собранность:  
– Ты же понимаешь, что это просто дипломатия, Марек.  
От того, как Роберт назвал его по имени, у Марко в горле что-то болезненно сжалось, и он, поморщившись, обвёл станцию чуть подрагивающей рукой:  
– Ты же понимаешь, – невольно передразнивая самого Роберта, сказал он, – что на этой станции у тебя не будет такого уровня комфорта, как на «Альянсе».  
Краем глаза он заметил, как Роберт кивнул.  
– Каюта одна, – сообщил он, – но ты можешь спать в медотсеке, там тоже есть койка. Планировка станции в компьютере. Если что-то понадобится от меня, воспользуйся внутренней связью.  
Развернувшись на пятках, он быстрым шагом ушёл в каюту. Закрыл за собой дверь и, прижавшись затылком к прохладному пластику, сполз по нему на пол. Вдруг он со всей отчётливостью осознал, что застрял в пустой консервной банке, которая болталась в открытом космосе в самом безлюдном секторе обозримой галактики. Пока он был здесь один, это его не особенно волновало, но оказаться в той же пустой консервной банке с Робертом…  
– К такому жизнь меня не готовила, – Марко невольно заржал и зажал рот ладонью, понимая, что нервный смех грозится перейти во всхлипывания, и встал на ноги. Расстегнув комбинезон, он упал на кровать и, закрыв глаза, снова обхватил член пальцами. В памяти мгновенно всплыло растерянное лицо Роберта, и Марко хватило всего пары движений – болезненных, насухую, – до оргазма, который прошиб его, будто током. Он закусил губу, давя в горле стон, хоть и понимал прекрасно, что на мостике его не будет слышно.  
Всё ещё тяжело дыша, он сел, вытер липкие руки и живот рукавом комбинезона и, совсем выбравшись из него, пошёл в душ.

Роберт сидел в кресле и бездумно двигал прикрепленную магнитом к подлокотнику кружку. Та громко скребла дном по металлу, и этот протяжный звук отвлекал Роберта от размышлений. Всё получилось не так, как он хотел.  
Когда их корабль направили к ромуланскому сектору, Роберт, конечно же, просмотрел все отчёты со станции за последний месяц, и, разумеется, узнал цифровую подпись отправителя. Столько лет прошло, а он помнил её до последнего сигнала.  
Тогда он сам пришёл к Ковачу и попросил разрешения доставить документы ромуланцам лично. У Федерации не было регламента, по которому это должен был делать именно первый помощник, но Ковач, впервые получив какую-то просьбу, похожую на личную, от Роберта за всё это время, согласился без размышлений и проволочек. Запечатав контейнер на геном Роберта, он проводил его к транспортаторной и предупредил, что корабль вернётся на пятые сутки.  
И вот – станция. Бардак тут был такой же, как в комнате Марко в Академии: коробки из-под синтетической еды на приборной панели, пятна кофе и супа на полу, оставшиеся от скачков гравитации, и брошенный планшет с книгой, привязанный к панели изолентой, чтобы не разбился при падении после отключения антиграва. Марко не брал расширенный инженерный курс в Академии, так что разобраться с барахлящей установкой он не мог, но на магниты и изоленту его сообразительности, конечно, хватило.  
Хватило бы её ещё и на понимание мотивов Роберта.  
Раньше Марко каким-то десятым чувством угадывал, о чём Роберт думал, а сейчас, видимо, этот навык пропал.  
– За отсутствием практики, – нарочно вслух, чтобы больнее было, сказал Роберт и легко поднялся на ноги. – Компьютер, схему станции, – приказал он и вгляделся в строгие линии коридоров. Найдя медотсек, он помолчал мгновение, а потом попросил: – Покажи расположение членов экипажа.  
Он и так знал, что Марко – за стенкой, в своей каюте, но ему нужно было подтверждение от компьютера, нужно было убедиться, что всё – взаправду, что он, действительно, торчит в пустой консервной банке, которая болталась в открытом космосе в самом безлюдном секторе обозримой галактики, вместе с Марко.  
– Отображаю, – предупредил компьютер, и на трёхмерной модели станции появился тонкий золотистый силуэт Марко. Судя по схеме, он стоял в узкой, как гроб, душевой кабине, прижавшись плечом к одной из стенок. Сутулясь, он подставил ладони под тугие струи воды, и, наверняка, смотрел сейчас, как по мокрым пальцам пляшут капли. Схема была настолько осязаемой, что Роберт невольно протянул руку сквозь голограмму и тронул фигурку Марко пальцами, а потом быстро смахнул схему с голопроектора и отправился искать медотсек.  
Стоило бы, на самом-то деле, дойти до каюты Марко, наскоро подобрать пароль к замку (как будто это было бы трудностью для Роберта!) и просто поговорить. Иногда Роберт чертовски завидовал вулканцам и их возможностью разделять эмоции с другими существами. Сейчас бы это очень помогло.  
В медотсеке он открыл шкаф с лекарствами, закрепил контейнер с документами на месте ящичка с одноразовыми пресс-инъекторами, сел на затянутую герметичным пластиком койку и, сцепив руки, уставился на выключенного робота-врача.  
Чувство вины, которое он прятал за интенсивной работой на «Альянсе», теперь вцепилось в него острыми зубами. В животе было холодно, лоб горел, и больше всего это напоминало симптомы андорианской лихорадки, только без опухших век и пальцев. Вот только робот-врач тут бы не помог.  
Первый день Марко удалось избежать любых столкновений. Роберт был уверен, что тот тоже сверялся со схемой расположения живых организмов на станции перед вылазками за едой и документами, но не делал ничего, чтобы подловить Марко в коридоре или у раздатчика в кубрике. Роберт занял выжидательную позицию, используя любимую стратегию самого Марко, отмечая его присутствие только по изменению количества мусора на капитанском мостике.  
А на вторую ночь он проснулся, ударившись локтем о потолок медотсека.  
Одеяло спутало ему ноги, от отсутствия точки опоры кружилась голова, и ушибленный локоть ужасно болел. Роберт распахнул глаза, вглядываясь в темноту, подсвеченную только диодами панели компьютера на стене, и в накатившей панике сделал судорожный вдох. Конечно, их в Академии тренировали на антигравах, да и на Альянсе во время учений отключали все системы обеспечения, но сейчас, без предупреждения и подготовки Роберту было не по себе. Он выпутался из одеяла, и от резких движений его отнесло ещё дальше. Он перестал понимать, где именно находится в пространстве.  
– Компьютер, – позвал он без особой надежды, но голос искусственного интеллекта отозвался мгновенно. – Что происходит?  
– Гравитация отключена, освещение в режиме сбережения.  
– Внешние повреждения?  
– Отсутствуют, щиты работают в штатном режиме.  
Роберт не стал спрашивать дальше. Извернувшись в воздухе, он уцепился ладонью за потолок и, как слепой, перебирая руками по пластику, добрался до двери. К счастью, станция была небольшой, и за астрономические сутки Роберт успел запомнить расположение помещений. Цепляясь пальцами за стены, он смог довольно быстро протащить своё ставшее неуклюжим в отсутствии гравитации тело до мостика, где было посветлее. Дорогу к приборной панели преграждал кофейный пузырь, вынырнувший из кружки, и в него то и дело залетали обёртки от питательной биомассы и какие-то фантики. Роберт быстро окинул взглядом мостик и, не заметив никаких видимых повреждений, неловко развернулся в воздухе и, оттолкнувшись ногами от стены, пролетел к двери каюты.  
– Марек! – позвал он, уцепившись за косяк, и постучал ладонью о пластик двери. Мышцы в антиграве слушались не очень хорошо, и удары получились откровенно слабыми, но Марко их, похоже, услышал, потому что дверь послушно отъехала в сторону.  
Каюта была тесной – от стены до стены можно было достать разведёнными в стороны руками, и по ней плыли орущий музыкой наушник, включенный трикодер, смятый комом рабочий комбинезон не первой свежести, поставленный на оглушение фазер и – Марко.  
Марко спал голым, и его антиграв тоже застал врасплох. В свете экрана трикодера его кожа казалось голубоватой, как обшивка андроидов. Татуировка, которую Марко сделал на спор ещё в Академии, отливала всеми оттенками индиго, а чёлка стояла дыбом в отсутствии притяжения. Как и член в окружении светлых волосков на лобке. Заметив Роберта, Марко инстинктивно дёрнул рукой, чтобы прикрыться, и немного покраснел.  
– Ты сам меня впустил, – Роберт поднял руки, и от этого движения его откинуло назад, заставив Марко усмехнуться:  
– Я так и не переписал индивидуальные условия для замка, – ответил Марко, переворачиваясь в воздухе и подхватывая Роберта под локоть, тот самый, ушибленный. – Ещё с Академии.  
Роберт прикусил язык: в Академии их комната была закрыта на геном обоих, и сейчас прикосновение к поверхности двери, разумеется, дало команду на открытие замка.  
– Ты как вообще? – сам Марко, похоже, антиграв переносил легко: он упёрся ногами в стену, поддерживая Роберта в вертикальном положении. По крайней мере, пол был под ногами Роберта, а потолок – примерно над головой, а не наоборот.  
– И часто здесь гравитация барахлит?  
Марко почему-то смутился, почесал переносицу, и отвёл глаза.  
– Я иногда её отключаю, но сейчас она сама… Ладно, разберёмся.  
Марко ловко повернулся в воздухе спиной к Роберту и потянулся за комбинезоном, а потом вдруг чихнул, и от этого его дёрнуло назад, на Роберта, который машинально развёл руки в стороны, чтобы подхватить его. Их закружило в воздухе, толкнуло в стену, впечатывая друг в друга ещё крепче, и у Роберта дыхание перехватило. Словно ища в Марко точку опоры, он сильнее ухватил его за плечи и краем уха услышал, как Марко судорожно втягивает воздух на каждом вдохе.  
– Перестань, – попросил он, чуть отстраняясь, но в отсутствии гравитации этот номер не прошёл – Роберта повело следом за ним, как приклеенного.  
– А то что? – почему-то шёпотом спросил Роберт, чувствуя, как его дыхание оседает на коже Марко, и тот прикрыл глаза.

От прикосновений Роберта кожа горела. Пол, потолок, стены и даже болтающийся в воздухе хлам кружились вокруг, не добавляя стабильности. Роберт вплыл в его каюту в одних трусах и со смятыми от сна волосами, и всё это походило на какую-то болезненную фантазию, одну из тех, что приходили к Марко, когда он запирался в туалете с тюбиком смазки. Тело в отсутствии притяжения сходило с ума: кровь пульсировала в ушах, голова кружилась, лоб горел, и всё это напоминало ранние симптомы андорианской лихорадки. Вот только вместо больных андорианцев рядом был только Роберт, вполне здоровый на вид.  
Роберт, который цепко держал его за бёдра и почти касался губами его шеи, был слишком близко. Марко даже чувствовал бедром прикосновение его члена, который сейчас, без гравитации, приподнялся, натягивая ткань трусов. Всё это было слишком – и ощущения полёта в воздухе, и обострившиеся от отсутствия притяжения чувства, и близость Роберта, и беспощадный секундомер в голове, который отсчитывал часы до окончания дипломатической миссии и скорого расставания, теперь уже точно навсегда.  
– А то что, Марек? – повторил Роберт, осторожно поглаживая пальцами бедро Марко, и тот, распахнув глаза, повернулся. Упершись рукой в стену, он чуть оттолкнулся от неё, почти падая на Роберта, и ткнулся губами в его губы. Поцелуй у него получился злым – он явно почувствовал привкус крови на языке, но Роберт, не колеблясь, ответил на поцелуй, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке Марко и притягивая его ближе, удерживая на месте, чтобы их не разнесло по сторонам каюты, как частицы от взрыва сверхновой.  
От их движения навстречу друг другу их закрутило в воздухе, и в какой-то момент Марко перестал понимать, где именно находится. Он чувствовал только Роберта рядом, слишком близко: его ладонь на своей заднице, его колено между своими, его дыхание на своих губах, жар его тела и какую-то щемящую заботу, когда он успел подставить руку, чтобы Марко не ударился виском о потолок каюты.  
В невесомости Марко чувствовал себя комфортно – сказывалась практика за последние пару месяцев на станции, и он научился управляться со своим телом. В отличие от Роберта, который пытался двигаться, как обычно, и это приводило к лишним толчкам и постоянным изменениям в направлении их дрейфа.  
– Замри, – в какой-то момент приказал Марко, и Роберт, как ни странно, послушался.  
Он разжал пальцы и усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться, отдаваясь на волю антиграва. Наверное, он чувствовал себя до ужаса беспомощным, и эта мысль только подстегнула возбуждение Марко. Он привычно уцепился ногами за полку у изголовья койки, получив так точку опоры, вытянулся параллельно полу и потянул Роберта на себя. Тот только голову повернул, разглядывая наливавшийся тяжестью член Марко, и облизнул пересохшие губы, прекрасно понимая, что отсасывать в невесомости гораздо сложнее, чем целоваться.  
– Постарайся не дёргаться, – Марко ухватил его за плечи, с силой проводя ладонью по спине и прижимая его к себе. Уже обнажившаяся головка его члена мазнула по трусам Роберта, оставляя влажный след, и Марко, закусив губу, плавно скользнул рукой за резинку его трусов. Кончики пальцев покалывало от возбуждения, и прикосновения к коже Роберта отдавались по всему телу, как разряды тока. Помня о просьбе не шевелиться, Роберт только голову запрокинул, и из его горла вырвался животный какой-то стон.  
– Держи меня, – попросил он и, когда Марко свободной рукой жёстко ухватил его за загривок, удерживая его на месте, потянулся вниз, стащить с себя трусы. Дрыгнув ногой, он отправил их в полёт куда-то в угол каюты, и отдача этого движения толкнула его на Марко.  
У Марко ныли ноги, угол полки пребольно впивался в кожу, но от ощущения Роберта на себе, от того, как естественная смазка оседала на пальцах и круглыми каплями парила вокруг, от лёгкости во всём теле он забывал об этом неудобстве. Он и реплику компьютера-то не услышал, и о восстановлении гравитации на станции узнал только по резкому движению Роберта. Тот успел дёрнуть Марко за локоть, поворачивая его в пространстве так, чтобы на койку они упали боком.  
Впору было заржать от неловкости этой ситуации, но Роберт не дал Марко этого сделать. Наслаждаясь неожиданной тяжестью в своём теле, он опрокинул Марко на спину, оказываясь сверху, и длинным и слитным движением бёдер прошёлся своим каменно стоящим членом по члену Марко, прижимая его к животу. Роберта было много, он был тяжёлым, близким и тёплым, и Марко невольно толкнулся бёдрами вверх, задавая новый, более быстрый ритм. После лёгкости во всём теле мышцы ныли, яйца сводило от желания, и Марко даже перестал задумываться о том, что будет потом, когда ромуланцы прилетят за своими документами. Он только накрыл пальцами ладонь Роберта, сомкнутую поверх их сжатых вместе членов, и, глядя ему в глаза, двинул рукой.  
– Держи меня, – ухмыляясь, передразнил он Роберта, и тот снова дёрнул краешком рта, принимая эту реплику как прощение и разрешение. Как слова любви.  
И Роберт держал – пальцем оглаживал головку, как навершие рычага управления, зная, как Марко ведёт от этого прикосновения, ловил губами пальцы Марко, который ощупывал его лицо, будто не веря, что всё происходит на самом деле, полной ладонью оттягивал мошонку, чуть сжимая, и от этого Марко едва не скулил, елозя задницей по смятой простыне. А Марко плавился от его прикосновений, подаваясь следом за его руками, словно не мог насытиться этими касаниями, пусть и случайными.  
Он и кончил раньше Роберта и, расслабленный и опустошённый, смотрел, как тот толкается в кулак ещё пару раз, прежде чем со стоном прижать Марко к койке всем своим весом.  
Покрытую испариной кожу обжигало холодом, и Марко поёжился, устраиваясь под рукой Роберта, как под одеялом, когда ожил динамик на панели у двери.  
– Капитан Ковач вызывает станцию, станция, ответьте.  
– Опять, – страдальчески прошептал Марко, и Роберт нехотя пошевелился. Он отлепился от Марко, привстав на локте, и нашарил на полу по-прежнему орущий музыкой наушник коммуникатора.  
– Связь на коммуникатор, – приказал Роберт, вставляя наушник себе в ухо, и уже в него сказал: – Капитан, это коммандор Левандовски, и вы на удивление не вовремя.  
Марко лежал очень близко и, пусть и приглушённо, но слышал, что говорил Ковач. Что-то про дипломатические проблемы и то, что ромуланцы потребовали отсрочки.  
– Двадцать четыре дня? – переспросил Роберт. – Вы уверены, что я вам не понадоблюсь? Ах, отпуск… – он прикрыл глаза. – Я отказывался от отпуска… да, уже четыре года. Да. Есть, капитан.  
Выдернув наушник из уха, он взвесил его на ладони, будто раздумывая, не швырнуть бы им в стену, но мягко опустил обратно на пол.  
– Что будем делать? – спросил он, бездумно проводя кончиками пальцев по животу Марко.  
– Разговаривать, – решительно сказал тот, ловя руку Роберта. – Много разговаривать, писать отчёты и чинить гравитационную установку.  
Роберт усмехнулся, прижался виском к плечу Марко и не стал возражать. Судя по всему, его этот план устраивал.


End file.
